dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Anders.png |longtitle = |class= Mage |specialization= Spirit Healer |gender=Male |romance= |race = Human |voice= Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Anders is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his circumstances he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a maleficar, he is only an apostate and wants nothing more than to be free. Involvement Quests Gifts }} Initial Statistics Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear Anders Specific Items Initial Gear Plot Skills As you befriend Anders and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue Points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Anders. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. This list is incomplete; please add to it if you know more locations. * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate Quotes *"After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." *"All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." *"It's a pleasant stroll through the park--with darkspawn!" *(Meeting Oghren) "A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere." *"Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" *''(after seeing a pit filled with dead bodies in Wending Woods)'' "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" *(Upon entering the Blackmarsh) "I'm scared. Hold me?" *"This "fun" you're talking about looks a bit more like "stupid" from over here." *''(Upon first meeting Anders) "Uh.. I didn't do it." *"Oh, I know, I know. '''Most' people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky." *"Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" *"It is talking!" - Seeing a Disciple for the first time at Vigil's Keep. *(Informing Velanna of the Joining's consequences) "At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours." *(Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" *(Referring to a dead Templar) "Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." Trivia *Greg Ellis also voices Cullen, a templar. *Anders seems to have the same hairstyle and earring as Duncan. *He bears a striking resemblance to Alistair, both in appearance and personality wise. *Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. *If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. *''Anders'' is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man". In modern Dutch and modern German anders means "different". *The name Anders is mentioned in Mass Effect 2, another game by Bioware, as an officer on the Hugo Gernsback. *Anders is mentioned by Finn in the Witch Hunt DLC, in a regular conversation. *In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can read in a book how a young mage have made a drawing of a Templar being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". *In the Witch Hunt DLC, the mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. Gallery Anders-01.jpg Anders-02.jpg Anders-03.jpg Anders-05.jpg External Link *Anders Companion Trailer *Unofficial Twitter Character Page Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Companions Category:Apostates